


Familial Revelations

by firewolfsg



Series: A Second Chance at Life AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Child Neglect, Family Feels, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: Eli learns far more about Mitth'raw'nuruodo than he had expected when he finds the Chiss as Thrawn had intended.





	Familial Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [festeringsilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/) for Thrass art and [white-rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/) for her tumblr fics of the brothers which were a great inspiration for this piece.

Eli Vanto could hardly contain his excitement as he solemnly followed his host who had picked him up at the coordinates he’d been given so many weeks earlier. Admiral Ar’alani had been a surprise to him; as progressive as the empire’s military was, they had yet to have a female in the admiralty of either the navy or the army.

It had surprised him that Admiral Ar’alani had not wished to debrief him with their first meeting. She had admitted that her swift pick up at the coordinates was not by chance, but was in fact a prearranged patrol she faithfully carried out at this time for the last five years. Eli had initially been astounded that Thrawn had timed his departure to meet her so accurately, however, this was Thrawn… For all the years that Eli knew him, he knew he should have got used to this by now.

She had graciously received him, however, she asked that he save his report for when she brought him back to Csilla. She claimed that there was another who had greater claim to hear the report of Mitth'raw'nuruodo. From her carriage, Eli had a strong suspicion that this someone was considered family to Thrawn, and he was glad for this news. There was a data chip in his pocket that Thrawn had asked him to deliver to his family. However, Thrawn had expressed some concern that with the passage of years since his exile that the man may not be contactable as he had anger many in the Aristocra because of him.

It had taken them less than a week of Hyperspace travel to return to Csilla, and Admiral Ar’alani waved off her guards to bring Eli to an impressive estate via her private shuttle. They had spoken very little in his time with the Chiss, but Eli was used to long silences with Thrawn, so he did not feel nervous among them. With this walk up the pretty garden path to the mansion, however… Eli felt as if the butterflies in his stomach must have butterflies themselves.

If he’d guessed right and he was about to meet one of Thrawn’s family members… It made him recall how Thrawn had been when he’d first been introduced to Eli’s parents. In hindsight, so many years later, Eli would have laughed to realise that Thrawn had been almost giddy in eagerness to be introduced to someone related to him. It was exactly how he himself was feeling now.

The valet at the door had raised an eyebrow at the sight of Eli, but he easily led them through the corridors and into a courtyard where a Chiss male, dressed in a short robe and pants, with tall boots composed of a patchwork of grey and burgundy, was seated at a table reading a datapad. To his embarrassment, Eli couldn’t really tell if this Chiss looked more like Thrawn than any other Chiss he’d met since he was picked up by Admiral Ar’alani. He wore his hair considerably less severe and slicked back than Thrawn and the other Chiss he had met, but that could be attributed to his being a civilian as compared to the Navy personnel Eli had been surrounded by until then. And he didn’t have the red line beneath his eyes unlike all the other Chiss, Eli met thus far. No, this man had lilac.

The first thing Thrawn had asked of him on their first weekend of liberty at the academy, when they were on Coruscant, was his assistance on acquiring eyeliner. At that time, Eli had to admit to being weirded out by the request. He had then spent an afternoon with Thrawn in the shops of Coruscant at various makeup departments until they found the exact colour he was looking for. He’d thought no further of the activities that day until their posting to the Blood Crow, and Thrawn surprised him the morning they were to be introduced to the crew. The line of dark burgundy red under his eyes had given Eli a fright.

Thrawn had explained to Eli then that it was a customary practice of the Navy personnel of his race to line their eyes when they left the academy and entered service. This was clearly not something needed in the Empire, but Thrawn wanted to carry on this ‘tradition’ himself. Eli had wondered after that if the other professions used different colours.

The butler at the door did not wear eyeliner, and neither did the household guards, however, this man that Ar’alani was about to introduce him to wore lilac. And Eli couldn’t decide if this was due to his position as Syndic, or if it was just—fashion. The colour looked—good on him, and made him look far friendlier than the Chiss who wore red eyeliner.

His grey and burgundy robes also made him look far less severe as compared to the black uniforms of the Navy men… Burgundy… If Eli wasn’t mistaken this was the exact same colour Thrawn had chosen for his eyeliner. Eli immediately expected this man to have been close to Thrawn. As to his exact relationship, he hoped he’d find out soon. The man certainly looked much older, not as old as Ar’alani though, and not old enough to be Thrawn’s father.

The Chiss’ eyes had widened slightly upon seeing them with his eyes darting from Ar’alani to Eli and back again before he composed himself to rise to his feet and speak.

“As a representative of the Eighth Ruling Family, I greet you, Admiral Ar’alani.”

“I accept your greeting, and greet you in return, Syndic Mitth’ras’safis,” Ar’alani intoned as she stopped before him, “Do you guarantee my safety, and the safety of my company?”

“I guarantee your safety with my life and the lives of those in my employ,” Mitth’ras’safis said, inclining his head towards them, “Enter in peace, and with trust.”

Ar’alani inclined her head in return. “May I present your nephew’s envoy, Eli Vanto?”

Mitth’ras’safis gave her a hard look before turning his attention to Eli. “Are you he?”

Eli took a deep breath and carefully spoke in Cheunh. “I am he. I bring greetings to you from Mitth’raw’nuruodo, Syndic.”

The Chiss’ eyes gleamed in surprised pleasure that he would speak in their tongue. “Welcome, Eli Vanto, I am eager to hear news of my *brother*.”

This difference in relationship claims confused Eli. With the Syndic’s name beginning with ‘Mitth’ Eli’s immediate thought was that the man was a very close relative and he wasn’t surprised by Ar’alani’s introduction of him as Thrawn’s Uncle. After all, he did not look old enough to be Thrawn’s father, and could conceivably be an older familial relation of a closer age. However, ‘K'sici’ for brother in Cheunh and ‘Naz’ for uncle were very different words.

Ar’alani sighed as she glanced at Eli before inclined her head at Mitth’ras’safis. “You have confused our guest. Must you resurrect this matter yet again?”

“What the Council feels matters little to me.” Mitth’ras’safis told her firmly. “He is my brother in all ways that matter.”

“We buried your brother.”

“We buried an empty shell.”

Eli stayed silent in growing confusion as he watched the exchange between the two Chiss. He knew that there was something very important being revealed to him about Thrawn, but he couldn’t exactly understand what it meant.

Mitth’ras’safis broke eye contact with the Admiral first to regard Eli for a long look before switching to Sy Bisti. “You would be more comfortable with Sy Bisti?”

Eli inclined his head towards him with unconcealed relief. “If it is not too much trouble? I am still learning and getting used to Cheunh, and I do not wish to misunderstand.”

“Then I will use Sy Bisti for now, as this matter you hear between us… As much as I wish to hear news of my brother. It is best we explain the—disparity with which we refer to Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

“But first, I have been remiss in my hospitality. Please take a seat, and let me arrange refreshments for us.”

Eli had looked towards Admiral Ar’alani while the man momentarily departed to speak to a servant, but the woman just gestured to a chair and smoothly took a seat. “Please do not judge us badly for this— quarrel that you are soon to witness between us. It has been waiting a long resolution as we have thus far danced around this sore topic for some years.”

Understanding that he was very much in the dark, Eli kept his silence and waited. If he was reading the situation right, this ‘matter’—whatever it was the two Chiss were quarrelling over, was connected to Thrawn who as far as he was aware was very much alive, would be resolved before him.

* * *

Mitth’ras’safis let his servant leave, and allowed his guests to take a sip of tea before he spoke again. “Ar’alani is not incorrect in stating that we buried my brother nearly a decade ago. However, before he died, I had grown a clone of him. And this is who you have associated with since your people rescued him from his exile.”

“Wait, what?” Eli stared at the two Chiss in shock. He had thought he had mistranslated their earlier words in Cheunh. “Thrawn is dead? You—A clone? You created a clone of your brother?”

“A not *exact* clone.” Ar’alani clarified, “One that the Aristocra could not accept as your brother’s direct replacement, Mitth’ras’safis. It was a dangerous precedent to attempt to set, especially with the alterations you had engineered.”

“The differences were NOT engineered, Ar’alani.” Mitth’ras’safis insisted vehemently. “If any, to deliberately impair the clone’s growth and once more give Thrawn the disadvantages of his birth and his early childhood would be unconscionable.”

“And it was these ‘flaws’ that shaped his character and his life, Mitth’ras’safis.” Ar’alani insisted. “This ‘perfect’ body…”

“The weak heart and poor constitution of his original body brought his life to an end far too soon! It was not fair!”

Eli was almost too afraid to breath in the presence of the two angry Chiss. This was bewildering. In his long association with Thrawn, the Chiss had always had a measured calmness and unruffled serenity about him which admittedly sometimes got on Eli’s nerves. Thrawn had never displayed any great range of emotion, except for that one time when it was an act to get the results he wanted, but these two were practically seething.

And this new revelation… He’d always thought Thrawn was thin, but his original body was skinnier?! That was—he couldn’t imagine how that could have been in any way healthy.

“A grudge held for a long-ago error in judgement harms no one but yourself, Mitth’ras’safis.” Ar’alani spoke quietly. “Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano continues to ask that I intervene and request that you speak with his sister.”

“The woman who birthed us could not get away from myself and my brother soon enough on the day you rescued us from the slave pits, Ar’alani. Why would she continually ask to speak with me again?” Mitth’ras’safis turned to Eli at this point. “It is a cultural matter, Eli Vanto. The Chiss have long practiced In vitro fertilization and the use of an external artificial womb for child birth among the ruling classes.

“My brother and I were natural born of a woman and thus considered common born; with the additional shameful consideration that at the time of her pregnancy and our births, the woman who birthed us was a slave of the Vagaari, and so had no idea who our father could be.

“When we were rescued, she returned to the Fifth Ruling family and left my brother and I to be raised in the orphans’ cache. We were a shame that she wished no association with.” Mitth’ras’safis turned back to Ar’alani, “You claim there were regrets, but she had ten years to alter our relationship. She had no further claim upon us after my brother and I were adopted by the Eighth Ruling family and came into our full names. Why does she bother to persist now?”

“She started asking after you, since your brother’s death. Because of what you'd done, all of Csilla knew of your love for your brother. She claimed concern.”

“Really? Or did Chaf'orm'bintrano see some political gain in opening friendlier channels to a rising Ruling Family in the Ascendancy?” Mitth’ras’safis’ lips pulled back in a sneer. “She had never given any consideration to Thrawn even as a baby. We well knew her priorities when food was scarce.”

Eli sucked in a deep breath at this revelation; the talk of Thrawn’s original poor constitution and weak heart… a result of malnutrition as a child.

Ar’alani sighed. “I remember his state when I found you, Mitth’ras’safis. He was practically skin and bones in your arms. But it was a judgement call of a youth that has haunted her ever since. As was her decision to abandon the both of you to the common cache. She regrets not having approached you far earlier.”

“I care not for her excuses.” Mitth’ras’safis lifted his chin firmly. “By her *deliberate* actions, she gave my brother a weak heart, and he never could put on any decent weight or muscle.”

“Which made you far too overprotective of him in his youth.” Ar’alani reminded him. “Can you not see how this drove him to join the Naval academy as soon as he could pass the exams to escape from you?

Ar’alani turned to Eli. “I was but a Fleet Commander at that time, and unrelated to the brothers. But I could not help but keep a distant eye upon them. Mitth’raw’nuruodo was the youngest to ever be admitted into the academy because of his test scores. And his weak heart and smaller stature did even less to affect his performance as a naval officer. I dare say he picked up expertise with the battle staff and long weapons training, and learned to attack and disarm any opponents he faced quicker than any recruit because he knew he could not withstand prolonged battle.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo had the eyes of many in the Admiralty upon him because of the potential we all saw in him. Zozzi’rune’aigho was beyond insufferable when he won the prestige of taking him into his crew straight out of the academy.”

“But my brother also gave him many headaches while under his command.” Mitth’ras’safis smirked at her.

“True enough, though we still marked his time with many awards and rapid promotions rather than court martials.”

“Point. Though I did hear from Thrawn that the Navy proved far worse than I ever was in protectiveness over him.”

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo was the youngest sub commander in our history, and his health remained frail despite the years good nutrition and care.” Ar’alani snorted with some humour at that reminder. “Zozzi’rune’aigho could not help himself in watching over his protégé like a fragile flower. It was as bad if not worse with those under his command whenever he was unlucky enough to catch a space borne virus, which he was wont to frequently do.

“I believe it only made Mitth’raw’nuruodo more bold and determined to prove himself beyond his years and physicality.”

“He was always a fiercely determined child in learning and excelling in his interests.” Mitth’ras’safis nodded in agreement. “And of course, I was protective. He never cried even when he was hungry as a baby. Even after we were in the cache and there was plenty for us, Thrawn never asked for more than he was offered. And if I wasn’t paying attention and no one offered him food at meal times, he wouldn’t ask for it too. I had to make sure he ate properly. It took a long time for me to train him to regularly feed himself without guilt.”

Mitth’ras’safis looked towards Eli then, an expression of enquiry on his face.

“Oh! He—” Eli frowned, as he dredged up memories of bringing meals to Thrawn when he got too preoccupied with whatever he was engaged in. “When I first knew him, he’d forget, sometimes. I was assigned as his aide when he first came to the Empire, to help him with the language and adjust to the new culture he entered. In the beginning, there was a lot to get used to and learn for him, and he’d be so absorbed in his books I had to make sure he came to meal times. I eventually got him to set an alarm on his personal datapads to remind him to eat. But I hadn’t had to remind him in the last few years.”

“Books and art were ever his escape as a child.” Mitth’ras’safis said softly, looking lost in memories. “It was a good distraction from hunger when I could get him to look at and be absorbed in creating sketches in the dirt of our cell, or making something with the bits of discarded machinery and gears that I could steal for him.”

“Art remained always important to Mitth’raw’nuruodo, to a point it became an obsession in itself.” Ar’alani smiled wryly at him. “We would have you know, Eli Vanto, that Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s obsession with art is unique to him among the Chiss.

“In his early academy days, we had thought to channel his energies into engineering because he loved to tinker with old engines and apparatus and often surprised us in resurrecting ancient equipment. However, art was his life blood and his insights would astound his instructors as it often gave him an almost mystical intuition in his opponent to formulate his tactics and strategies.

“If the Navy had not been so lucky as to have enriched ourselves with his recruitment, I believe Mitth’raw’nuruodo could have had as happy life in the arts; perhaps even seeking a calling as a curator of a museum.”

“Perhaps… but he also had in him a wanderlust that could not have kept him in one place for very long.”

“Colonel—then Commander Zozzi’rune’aigho *was* a good influence on him in controlling that wild nature.”

“Yes, he was. But for all the watchfulness of himself and his crew, he was still the one who brought back my brother in a coma…” Mitth’ras’safis said bitterly, “it was the height of irony—that the admiralty would propose to me to send my brother into exile in the universe that caused his death.”

“He was not in command of that investigative mission, Mitth’ras’safis…”

“I am aware of that, Admiral Ar’alani.” Mitth’ras’safis looked to her, “In truth, I do not blame either of you for what happened to my brother.”

He turned to Eli then. “This was an encounter in your universe during the years of what you call the Clone Wars.”

“We were supposed to be on an investigative mission to evaluate a possible alliance with the Republic, as they were called then. Mitth’raw’nuruodo was caught in an encounter between—Force users. I believe they were called Jedi and the Sith.” Ar’alani clarified. “We of the Chiss who were present still are not quite sure what had happened. We were only concerned with the results, for we lost three personnel and several of our men including Mitth’raw’nuruodo was greatly injured.

“We quit our mission immediately and broke off contact with the Republic to rush our injured back to the nearest outpost which could offer emergency care. Mitth’raw’nuruodo slipped into a coma before we could reach it…”

“The injuries would not have been life threatening if he had a stronger body.” Mitth’ras’safis gritted his teeth at the painful memory, “The doctors told me frankly that if he were much stronger, they would have confidently assured me that he would eventually emerge from the coma. But… he lingered and steadily declined for nearly a decade before I decided I had to do all that I could to give him a second chance at life.”

“The body you gave him was too different, Mitth’ras’safis...”

“It was a body that he was denied by the poor judgement of one who should have protected and cared for him!”

“It was too different.” Ar’alani repeated softly, “And his body was still alive when you gave this new one life. The Ascendancy could not accept it, that is why he was exiled.”

“With a purpose.” Mitth’ras’safis glared at Ar’alani.

“It was that or see him destroyed, Mitth’ras’safis. And you would be told to wait till his body expired before you would be allowed to try again… with the ‘flaws’ intact.”

“By then it would have been too late! As it was, I barely made it in time to record his brain patterns before the higher brain function in that body ceased to exist.”

“You tempered too much in this clone. It was a body without physical flaws, tweaked to almost prime potential, and made decades younger than his real age.” Ar’alani shook her head. “Stop fighting this, Mitth’ras’safis. There was no challenge in allowing your brother’s clone to keep the name upon his true death. Count your victories where possible.

“Accept that the Aristocra will only accept Mitth’raw’nuruodo in our society again as your *nephew*, NOT your brother. Be glad our society is willing to accept him back from exile *at all*.”

“He is my brother…”

“In your hearts and minds, that is what you are and can privately remain if you so wish.” Ar’alani told him softly. “Just to the rest of the Chiss… Let him be your nephew.”

“If that is the only way I can have him back, then I guess I have no choice.”

Ar’alani inclined her head towards him.

They lapsed into silence. Eli was almost reeling from the information dump he’d received on his mentor and friend. A man fiercely loved by the brother enough to create a clone of him to be allowed to live the life he’d been tragically denied. A man he’d had the privilege to meet and had guided his path away from that of a simple supply officer to one of the command track, with the stars as his horizon.

“You—you can be proud of what Mitth’raw’nuruodo has achieved with this second chance at life that you gifted him.” He raised his voice to draw their attention to him. “Your brother was invited into the Empire’s Navy. I can recognise it for the fault it has that our universe can be highly xenophobic. However, this was no obstacle to your brother in his rise in the ranks because of his abilities in strategy and tactics as a commander.

“He prepares the Empire, Admiral Ar’alani. I believe your gamble in sending him into exile and in the path of the Empire has succeeded beyond what you had imagined. He now resides with the rank of Grand Admiral in the Empire, one among 12 of that Rank and the only non-human in these higher offices.”

Mitth’ras’safis sat up straighter, his eyes practically glowing with pride with Eli’s pronouncement of Thrawn’s successes. “Please, tell me more of his life among your people.”

“I can do that, and—“ Eli reached into a pocket to withdraw and offer him a data card. “Mitth’raw’nuruodo has also asked me to deliver this to you.”

“Thank you, Eli Vanto.” Mitth’ras’safis accepted the little card with the reverence of a precious gem.

“No, it is my pleasure and privilege to have known Mitth’raw’nuruodo, and to be allowed to carry news back to his commander and his loved ones.”

“And it is my pleasure to meet his protégé, to know he has been well, and leads a fulfilling life among your people.” With that, Eli felt the tension that the two Chiss had carried since they met finally dissipate as they relaxed and settled into their seats to wait expectantly for his tales of Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

Eli smiled as he gathered himself to begin to speak again; thinking too that he needed to look up Zozzi’rune’aigho as well in his time among the Chiss. He was sure Thrawn’s former commander would also like to know how his protégé had fared in the Empire, and perhaps they could exchange stories of shared exasperation Thrawn brought upon them in their adventures.

End


End file.
